Computer systems are often subject to attacks that attempt to control the operation of the computer systems and cause them to operate in a manner dictated by an attacker. One area of interest for attackers is the operating system kernel. The operating system kernel has a direct and substantial influence over the operation of the computer system and associated operating system and operating system-based executable applications. Further, because, in a hierarchal sense, the kernel space is below that of operating system applications, attacks on the kernel may be difficult to detect or deter by applications that run on the computer system.
It is, therefore, often challenging to detect or deter attacks on a kernel of a computer system. It is also challenging to detect or deter attacks on a kernel of a computer system without interrupting legitimate operations of the computer system.